Entelequia
by AlejandrinaLezza
Summary: Jane Lane tiene que hacer una obra que exprese lo que es el amor para ella. En medio de su lío mental se reune con Daria en la pizzería que escogieron como su nuevo punto de reunión de críticas... y entonces mediante una plática llena de sarcasmos descubre lo que es el amor. Historia homosexual. Yuri. Si no te gusta este género, no la leas.
**Advertencias:** Posible Ooc. Historia homosexual lésbica, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura aléjate inmediatamente.

 **Caricatura:** Daria.

 **Pareja:** Jane x Daria.

 **Palabras: 1,725 –OS-**

 **Nota:** Es mi primer fanfic Yuri, espero lo disfruten. Si no quieres que te haga spoiler de Daria no leas, esto sucederá después de que se acaba la serie donde ambas se van a estudiar a sus respectivas universidades en Boston.

 **Entelequia.**

—De acuerdo chicos, les daré tres días para que me traigan una obra de su propia creación donde expresen lo que es el amor para ustedes… no me decepcionen—agrego el profesor O'Brien y yo solamente pude soltar un gruñido de exasperación que no pasó desapercibido por mis compañeros, obtuve un regaño y la clase termino.

¿Amor? ¿Qué demonios era eso para mí? No me malentiendan, no es como si no tuviera noción de ese sentimiento ya que después de todo soy una artista pero… ¿qué debía de dibujar que expresará TODO lo que era amor para mí?

El profesor sí que nos había jodido en grande.

Al menos la obra la llevaríamos el lunes y yo tendría todo el fin de semana para pensar en qué demonios hacer.

Esta era la última clase en Bellas Artes y podía ir a hacer todo el desorden que yo quisiera, eso se resumía a ir a comer a una pizzería junto a Daria Morgendorffer, la única persona que podía comprenderme en este mundo insulso.

Después de un viaje aburrido y solitario donde mis pies y mi mochila eran mis únicos compañeros, llegue al establecimiento donde por medio del gran ventanal observe a mi mejor amiga, a pesar de su cara antipática, de su aura evasiva y de sus frases mordaces, tenía un perfil completamente hermoso y sentía que podía hacer un retrato digno para competir contra la Mona Lisa de Leonardo Da Vinci.

Oh. Mierda.

Me empezó a saludar, parecía que mi mirada de depredador fue demasiado potente para que Daria la sintiera, bueno, que más daba. No podía quedarme afuera como una acosadora que a ojos ajenos parecía una asesina serial.

— Hey Morgendorffer~ ¿Qué tal la vida?—empecé a usar ese tono sarcástico que parecía nuestro código de etiqueta

—Igual de aburrida, insípida y hueca que siempre—me sonrió y le regrese el gesto… ah, Daria era como un trago de agua en medio del calor incesante

— ¿Qué tal Raft? ¿Acaso ya eres toda una escritora e ignoraras a esta artista de cuarta? —le sonreí mientras olía el agradable aroma de la salsa de tomate y el peperoni.

— Nos encargaron un ensayo sobre un libro que nos haya inspirado mucho

— ¿Un libro que te inspirará? Eso es fácil, la Biblia, tanta traición, adulterio y muerte… es la utopía perfecta ¿no? O el mejor cuento infantil para antes de dormir.

— Bueno, me inspira más el hecho de que un día una serpiente me seduzca para comerme una manzana del paraíso.

Nos reímos y ah… aparecía de nuevo esta sensación atrayente que no me dejaba quitarle mis ojos de encima, el destino nos quería juntas y prueba de ello era que ambas entráramos a universidades en la misma ciudad, lejos de todos los jodidos idiotas que se habían encargado de que en ocasiones tuviéramos deseos de llegar con dos rifles y volarles los sesos con unas cuantas balas.

Vamos solo bromeo… en realidad gracias a Daria la preparatoria había sido algo fascinante donde por primera vez experimente tantos sentimientos diferentes.

¿Sentimientos diferentes?

Parpadee ante la revelación y mire como mi compañera tomaba un pedazo de la pizza y empezaba a comer con vehemencia.

— ¿Acaso esperas una invitación Jane? ¿O me dirás que al fin la universidad te hizo una chica normal y estás a dieta? ¿Acaso planeas abandonarme por Quinn y abrir de nuevo el club de modas?

Reaccione ante su voz plana y le sonreí divertida ¿Jane Lane a dieta? Primero me moriría atragantada con un galón de grasa.

— Oh diablos no—comente y empecé a comer con entusiasmo, habíamos durado semanas buscando un lugar que sirviera buena comida y al fin habíamos encontrado este edén de queso derretido y refresco de cola.

— ¿Y qué tal te va en Bellas Artes? ¿Ya estás a punto de cortarte una oreja o de declararte una demente de tiempo completo?

— Digamos que pienso en sacarme los ojos y ponerlos en un frasco para que quede en la posteridad como mi obra maestra.

Sí, estaba siendo una completa insana con las ideas que comenzaban a inundarme la mente… sí Daria tuviera la habilidad de leer mis pensamientos, estaría muy jodida.

— Podrías titularlo "mi visión del mundo" y yo podría arrancarme la lengua para que expresará el veneno que contiene este planeta nocivo.

— Le harías un favor a la humanidad si dejaras de decir tus comentarios sarcásticos, pero este sería un lugar muy aburrido.

Intente contener mi risa, incluso en nuestras ideas estúpidas e incoherentes las dos estábamos juntas… esperaba que así fuera por siempre.

— Nos encargaron hacer una obra que exprese lo que es el amor para nosotros—al final comente después de mi cuarto pedazo de pizza y mire el rostro sorprendido de mi aliada

— ¿Amor? Vaya, creo que eso sería interesante de ver… ¿Qué es el amor para Jane Lane?

— Es por eso que estoy pensando seriamente en arrancarme órganos del cuerpo—exaspere con cansancio mientras me dejaba caer sobre la mesa del restaurante, estaba harta tanto mental como físicamente.

— Podrías hacer una escultura de un gran pedazo de pizza con enormes alas y una aureola… entendería de que va tu creación.

— Nunca quise ser obvia en mi arte—le dije con una sonrisa aliviada, esta mujer siempre me levantaba los ánimos cuando estaba decaída…

Y vaya, ya tenía a mi musa enfrente de mi cara.

En ese instante donde estábamos criticando al mundo mediante nuestros comentarios sarcásticos, lo supe…. Ya entendía que quería dibujar.

— Entonces hablando en serio…

— Wow, cálmate Morgendorffer no te vaya a hacer daño que dejes tu máscara apática

— ¡Ash solo cállate Jane!

No pude dejar de carcajearme, me encantaba hacerla enojar por completo, adoraba esas muecas que otros consideraban amargas, esos lentes pasados de moda y ese look de "ódiame mundo no me importa"

— ¿Qué planeas pintar?—y ya no podía ignorar la pregunta porque yo no era una profesional en hacerme idiota, estaba a punto de obtener el título pero me quedaba un largo tramo para engañar a Daria.

— Es un secreto

— ¿Secreto? Vamos, sabes que eso enciende mi llama curiosa ¿acaso plagiaras alguna obra artística que nadie conoce? ¿Harás la última cena pero en su lugar pondrás pastelillos, pizza y lasaña?

— Nah, si quisiera copiar un trabajo haría la noche estrellada de Van Gogh pero en su lugar pondría fuego y dibujaría a personas quemándose y haciendo caras similares a las de El grito de Munch, así haría plagio de dos obras en lugar de una, una oferta encantadora ¿no crees?

— Eres realmente brillante, me cuestiono seriamente en ser similar a Walter Keane y hacer pasar tus cuadros como míos

— Bueno, la única diferencia aquí es que cuando descubriera que me estás viendo la cara la cosa no se iría a juicio, te terminaría golpeando con una lámpara por ser una completa perra

Y de nuevo nos reíamos, maldición, en toda mi vida nunca había disfrutado tanto la compañía de otra persona y aquello incluía a mi hermano Trent.

— ¿Entonces si será un plagio?

Oh vamos ¿acaso no podía dejar el tema atrás? Estaba más curiosa que de costumbre, Daria Morgendorffer siempre evadía aquello que era un fastidio ¿Por qué insistía con mi arte? Estaba empezando a querer soltar mi lengua y decirle mi idea que podría hacerla reaccionar de manera histérica.

— No, Daria, no lo será.

— ¿Entonces que dibujarás? ¿Chicos degollados? ¿A ti misma? ¿Gatitos acurrucados?

— A ti

Y lo había soltado y ahora mismo la expresión de mi amiga era similar a la obra de Roy Lichtenstein de la chica con la cinta en el pelo.

Ah.

¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Una confesión amorosa de regreso? Esto no era una novela romántica con guiones estúpidos y escenas obvias, esta era mi vida y solo constaba de melodramas cómicos y un infortunio constante… yo estaba destinada a no ser amada de manera recíproca por mi musa, solo era un amor platónico.

— Jane ¿Qué intentaste decir con…?

— A ti viendo un episodio de mundo enfermo y triste… si eso no es amor entonces no tengo idea de qué demonios será—invente la frase y note el alivio en su mirada y solo me vino a la mente la pintura de Saturno devorando a un hijo del pintor Francisco Goya, aunque claro está en su lugar estaba mi cabeza siendo consumida por tal demonio… este sentimiento de rechazo podía carcomer mi inspiración por completo.

— Oh… en serio me asustaste, tus bromas son horribles

— Vaya, y yo que creí que tenía futuro como cómica… has roto mis sueños

Y mi ideología de un futuro juntas, sí que tenía futuro, pero como actriz… aquellas expresiones y palabras habían desquebrajado mi autoestima hasta un punto sin retorno.

Llego el lunes y nunca antes había sentido ese anhelo de mostrar mi obra, de explicarla, de dejar que el mundo viera mi significado del amor.

— Lane, pasa a mostrar tu lienzo—y me levante junto con mi pintura y la puse en el caballete para enseñarla, en la esquina inferior derecha estaba mi firma y en mi cuadro podían verse dos esqueletos tomados de la mano caminando de espaldas y volteando levemente mirándose el uno al otro.

— Wow Lane, el trazo es asombroso y los colores sí que le dan vida a la pintura ¿podrías explicarla un poco?

— Claro, en este cuadro quise expresar el amor de pareja… sutilmente está impregnado el amarse hasta la muerte al representarlo por medio de esqueletos, creo que dos personas pueden darle la espalda al mundo si se tienen la una a la otra y por ello se toman de la mano porque es lo único que importa

— Genial ¿cómo se titula tu obra?

— **Entelequia.**

— ¿Entelequia? ¿Por qué un nombre tan triste?

— Porque el amor para mí está lleno de ese sentimiento.

Y termine de exponer mi cuadro, con aquella irrealidad que le hacía honor a su nombre, de lo que muchos no se habían dado cuenta era que los esqueletos tenían una separación ligeramente amplia en la zona de la pelvis lo que indicaba que ambas eran mujeres.

Y que la mezcla de rojo y verde en los paisajes eran las gamas que representaban tanto a Daria como a mí.

Al menos cuando mirará mi bosquejo podría adentrarme en aquella fantasía que había creado. Esa donde mi mejor amiga me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella, hasta la muerte.

 **Fin.**


End file.
